Hive (Sigil)
There’s a saying about the Hive Ward: it’s got Sigil’s dumbest murderers. If they had any brains, they’d move to a safer ward. For most, life in the Hive is a tedious journey down a road of despair, with death waiting at the end; not just any old death. Death in the Hive wears a variety of disguises. Compared to the Hive, an Arcadian swine barn smells like a rose garden. It’s not just the filthy kips that cause the stink; it’s not the lack of hygiene (though the only time a lot of these sods get a bath is when they fall in a mud puddle.) It’s mostly because of the rain water. The gutters of the Hive are filled with garbage, and no one comes to clean it up. The rain collects in brackish pools, some swelling to the size of small lakes. A lot of Hivers use the pools for trash pails. With space at a premium, new structures’ rebuilt on top of old ones,giving a typical building the appearance of a stack of boxes about to collapse. It’s a mess alright–though a basher flying overhead might make some sense of it. History TBD Locales TBD Environment Walking around in the Hive is a difficult proposition. The streets were not only apparently designed by a blind minotaur, but the constant breakdown and rebuilding of buildings on top of each other, as well as the creation of new Mazes, means that the streets of the Hive literally change overnight. What today is a dead end might tomorrow be a four way intersection. The chant is that the Hive stretches and molds in a constant attempt to fit all of the sods living there comfortably. But given the pace of this “organic” growth coupled with the squalor that spreads from the ward, this only serves to confuse matters. * Cagequake – earthquake, 3d4 damage Dex save for half * Ooze Portals – grasping Ooze Mephits, possible Planar trip! *Razorvine – in the form of tumbleweeds, or growing uncontrolled The Streets of the Hive *Smog-cloud (anywhere) – insidious haze that saps endurance (increase effective Encumbrance?), or low visibility * Devil Cache – Most of the Devil supply caches are magically booby trapped. Any touch or disturbance of a cache, however slight, sets off the trap. * Urban Maze As such, those looking to navigate the Hive must use what few landmarks exist in the ward to make their way around. Characters attempting to navigate the Hive must make an Expertise: Streetwise check, DC 15 to successfully reach their destination, and the trip takes hours regardless of the distance crossed. If the check fails, the character wanders for 1 hour before realizing they are lost, and another Expertise check must be made. This lost time, coupled with the hourly check for random encounters, makes the Hive a very dangerous place. Organization * Anarchists ** Bleak Cabal ** Collectors ** City Guard ** Dustmen ** Harmonium ** Xaositects Personalities ** Kaydx ** Reekwind Races *Dabus *Deva *Kyton *Vrock Locales * * Bedlam's Run ** Darkwell Court ** The Ditch ** Giants Run ** Goatswood ** Hive ** Khaasta Row ** Lotus Blossom ** Marble District ** Ragpicker's Square ** Shatterbone ** Slags References Aberrent Manifest Sigil PDF- http://dnd.aberrantmanifest.com/Sigil.pdf Just the Tip Campaign- Hive Article- https://just-the-tip.obsidianportal.com/wikis/the-hive Sigil: City of Doors: Hive Ward Article- http://nwn2planescape.wikia.com/wiki/Hive_Ward To Chance With Hell Campaign- https://to-chance-with-hell-planescape.obsidianportal.com/wikis/hive Category:Sigil Category:Location